


I Choose To Flee With You

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Secrets, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Hope you enjoy. :)I was so intrigued by your prompt with this pairing, that I now have plans to write more for them surrounding the below scene in a future fic.





	I Choose To Flee With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inquisitor_tohru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy. :)
> 
> I was so intrigued by your prompt with this pairing, that I now have plans to write more for them surrounding the below scene in a future fic.

He ducked down in the doorway as unidentifiable objects flew over his head, watching as Calpernia destroyed her workroom. Samson whistles softly at the destroyed room, wondering at what might have set her off as the woman whirled around, lightning crackling over her hands before slowly going away as she stared at him.

"Oh, it's you," Calpernia said her spine stiff as she regarded him steadily.

Mild concern fills him as Samson meets her harried, steady gaze; he saw anger, betrayal, and something that looked like fear. She was often angry at something or other he knew; though the betrayal and fear were new.

That was intriguing, he thought, he wondered what she could have discovered as he walks over to her.

"What have you found, Cal?" He asked softly touching her wrist gently, watching her.

For a few moments, she quietly stared at his hand on her wrist before looking back at him. Hurt fluttered in his heart at her lengthening silence. Strange, he'd thought that they had gotten over trust issues and secrets by now.

Eventually, she does speak as he thought about moving away from her.

"... I have discovered something, Samson," She began to say slowly. "Something that our new Master thought to keep secret from us. From me rather."

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

Sneering slightly, she turned back to the table, picked up some papers, and shoved them into his other hand. Samson looked from them to her before moving over to the table though not letting go of her wrist.

"Read and know." She answered her tone unyielding.

He reads silently as it soon becomes clear to Samson what he's reading over, hot rage fills him. He wants to rage and throw things, perhaps even confront their Master about these plans, because he wants to know why this action is needed. What right did he have to take away Calpernia's freedom of choice from her?

Calpernia.

Coming back to himself, Samson looks at her and pulls Calphernia into his chest wrapping his arms tightly around her. Eventually, her stance softens as she leans into his body. 

They stand this way for a few moments, before Samson sighs and pulls back slightly to look at her. Calpernia gazes quietly back at him, her gaze ever watchful.

"Confronting the Master about this violation will only end in death or worse for us," Samson says quietly.

"Agreed. But I cannot stay here, Samson. Not with these plans of his waiting to strike," Calpernia responds. "I do not wish to leave you behind though, Samson."

"You will not be. We will be leaving together, my dear Calpernia," Samson says with a soft chuckle.

"But where will we go that the Master and his agents cannot reach us? Have you considered that part, Samson?" Calpernia demanded, though her expression seemed to say that she had already thought of that herself.

"Perhaps this new Inquisition. The scouts have been watching them for days now. They might have the means to keep away the Master's influence," Samson said thoughtfully. "I refuse to lose you to this mess."

"And I with you, Samson."


End file.
